Hey Everybody!
by Suzaku-Dragneel
Summary: Anouk y Jason son mellizos hijos del hitman de Vongola, pero cuando cada uno se va por su lado las cosas se complican.Y Anouk se encuentra en extrañas situaciones ¡Todo para ayudar a su amado equipo! ¿Podrán la Kiseki no Sedai y Kagami soportar las incoherencias y ocurrencias de la Black?(NA: Solo el prólogo se desarrolla en el mundo de KHR lo demás en Tokio con Kuroko y compañía)
1. Chapter 1

Seirin les abre sus puertas a los nuevos estudiantes.

Y el equipo de baloncesto espera por nuevos reclutas.

Y no saben que este año no obtendrá solo a la Luz y Sombra de Seirin.

¡Un miembro inesperado!

¡Llegada desde el distrito de Namimori, Anouk Black entra en el juego!

Pero como mucha gente de Namimori ella tiene secretos.

¿Interferirán en su estancia en Tokio?

¿Y que pasa con esa generación del arcoíris de la que tanto le hablan?

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad (por desgracia TT_TT) pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki y algunos invitados especiales de la obra de Akira Amano, solo me pertenecen los hermanos Black.**

* * *

 **000: Prólogo**

-¡Salud! ¡Por los graduados!

-¡Salud!

-¿Seguro que lo que querías decir no es: "Salud, Anouk y Tsuna de milagro se graduaron"? -preguntó un joven de pelo negro como la noche y ojos de un inusual color rojo.

-¡Baka!-se quejó su hermana mirándolo con enojo -¡Tsuna y yo no somos unos completos inútiles!

-Papá siempre les dice dame Tsuna y dame Anouk ¿Tú por qué crees que sea? -se burló el mayor de los hermanos.

Anouk saco rápidamente dos pistolas de algún lugar desconocido y apuntó con ellas a su hermano mayor, quien ni se inmuto ante el gesto.

Pero su hermano iba un paso delante de ella, puesto que había activado un campo de fuerza con uno de los instrumentos creados con su sensei arcobaleno, Verde.

Ella por su parte lo había aprendido todo de su padre: Reborn.

Si se preguntan ¿Como un arcobaleno tiene dos hijos? Pues ellos fueron concebidos antes de la maldición, por lo que Reborn aún era un hitman normal, bueno, si es que existe algo como un hitman normal.

Mientras todos celebraban por la graduación de Tsuna y los demás guardianes Vongola, además del segundó científico/inventor de Vongola: Jason Black, la última graduada y hitman oficial de una de las mafias más poderosas del mundo Anouk Black, se encontraba fuera mirando el cielo estrellado. Hace muchísimo tiempo atrás que ella y su hermano habían dejado sus raíces en Francia, para vivir con su padre, habían vivido en muchos lugares antes de terminar en Namimori.

La oji granate aún se acordaba de la primera vez que los tres llegaron a importunar a la casa de los Sawada, pero Nana era una buena mujer y los había aceptado en su casa, y de esa forma habían vivido los últimos dos años, aunque las cosas siempre habían sido bastante complicadas.

 **-** _Herbívora._

 _Ooh por el Noveno, dime que no es Hibari-san y que en realidad estoy alucinando._

-¿Acaso estas sorda Black? -preguntó finalmente el guardián de la Nube -Kamikorosu.

-Si te escuche Hibari Kyoya, pero creí que era algún tipo de alucinación puesto que _tú_ nunca acudes las reuniones como estas, por lo general envías a alguien más en lugar de bendecirnos con tu presencia -se burló ella.

Ella ya sabía lo que seguía, una lucha a muerte con el guardián más fuerte del Juudaime o Décimo Vongola, algunas contusiones, probablemente uno que otro hueso roto, lo típico con Hibari.

Sin embargo en vez de sentir las frías tonfas en su garganta sintió como Hibari ponía una mano sobre su cabeza y le desordenaba -su ya muy desordenado- cabello.

Se sonrojo tanto como se sorprendió ante el gesto.

-Me alegra que finalmente te graduaras.

Anouk hizo un puchero y a la vez frunció el ceño.

-Moo~ Kyoya, lo dices como si me hubiese aplazado muchas veces.

Hibari bajo su mano por el rostro de la chica y posó sus largos dedos en su barbilla, obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos. Y la respiración de la castaña se cortó, como cada vez que veía directamente a los ojos del chico que le gustaba. Hibari era frío, violento y odiaba a todo ser en la tierra(a excepción de los animales) pero ella no podía evitar que su corazón saltase cada vez que lo veía, cuando veía a esos ojos grises e implacables, solo podía ver cuánto quería al guardián de la nube.

-Eres increíblemente estúpida, así que que hayas pasado es casi un milagro.

 _Muchas gracias Hibari-san, usted realmente me está matando de ternura con sus palabras *mode sarcasm on*_

-Vale... Es la segunda vez en la noche que escucho algo así -resopló ella alejándose del guardián.

-Ciertamente no es sorprendente que te lo digan mucho.

-¿Se puede saber a qué has venido Kyoya teme? -preguntó con una venita hinchada.

-Quería saber si realmente lo lograron -Anouk estaba a punto de propinarle un puñete pero... -y quería saber, si realmente te iras a Tokio para cursar tus últimos años.

Se quedó helada por un momento, y entonces asintió.

-Si... Me gustaría participar en la Inter High y en la Winter Cup con un equipo que realmente sepa lo que es el trabajo en equipo -le explicó - y Jason ira a Saotome, tu sabes, como quiere ser Idol y todo eso...

Ella estaba intentando cambiar el tema, pero Hibari no se la pondría tan fácil.

-¿Y qué tienen de malo los equipos de Namimori?

-No saben confiar en sus nakamas. Hasta ahora solo he visto a un equipo jugar al baloncesto como tiene que ser, y eran los chicos de Tokio los que...

-No necesito oír más, el nuevo ciclo empieza en dos semanas, supongo que te iras lo más rápido posible.

Ella asintió.

-Mañana yo y Jason nos vamos a Tokio -afirmó.

-Buena suerte, entonces feliz viaje.

-Gracias.

Entre ambos habitaba el silencio, ninguno era capaz de decirle al otro lo que realmente pensaba, porque Hibari la iba a extrañar, y extrañaría cada una de sus peleas y cada una de sus sonrisas, y ella iba a extrañar cada cosa y cada detalle. No solo de Hibari, sino también de sus amigos. Las risas de Yamamoto, la actitud explosiva de Gokudera, la ingenuidad e idiotez de Tsuna, hacer cosas EXTREMAS! con Ryohei, la cabeza de piña de Mukuro, los berrinches de Lambo, los regaños de I-pin a este, ir a comer pasteles con Haru y Kyoko...

El pulgar de Hibari paso por una de las mejillas de la Black.

-¡¿Qué haces?! - saltó ella.

-Estas llorando.

Ella toco suavemente sus mejillas, encontrándose con el cálido y salado líquido.

 _Baka... No frente a Hibari-san._

-No estoy llorando... Estoy sudando por los ojos Kyoya baka -le explicó.

Pero Hibari no era ningún idiota, e hizo algo que nunca en la vida volvería a hacer y sobre todo algo que no haría en público aunque le pagasen.

La atrajo hacía el y la envolvió en sus brazos, dejando que su cabeza se apoyase en su pecho.

Y ese fue el momento más romántico que Anouk tuvo con Hibari en toda su vida.

-Entonces... Adiós.

La castaña miraba a sus amigos y a su padre, todos reunidos para despedirla a ella y a su hermano.

-La casa no será lo mismo sin los mellizos Black -dijo con tristeza Nana.

-Vongola no es solo una mafia chicos, también son su familia, recuerden eso -las sabias palabras de Reborn los siguieron hasta que abordaron el avión.

Anouk miró a Jason, este lucía relajado y para nada afectado por la despedida.

-Jason...

-¿Mmm?

-¿No estas triste?

Jason abrió un ojo para mirarla.

-Claro que lo estoy -respondió -pero donde voy tendré el chance de hacer realidad mis sueños, por eso no llorare ni nada por el estilo -le explicó.

La Black suspiro -eres idéntico a Verde-san.

No hablaron en todo el trayecto, ni cuando bajaron del avión, solo se despidieron cuando un hombre de traje y un letrero que ponía "Black Jason" se llevó a su hermano en una lujosa limosina.

Ella de inmediato se preguntó qué sería de Jason en Saotome.

Porque cuando Jason no estaba con ella dejaba de ser el hermano mayor y maduro, y se volvía un desmadre andante.

Ella por su parte tomo un taxi y se dirigió a la dirección que su padre le había dado.

En todo el trayecto a su nuevo hogar solo podía pensar en cómo lograría adaptarse a su nueva vida, ella y Jason siempre habían estado juntos, ellos no eran nada el uno sin el otro, pero esa ocasión tenía que encontrarse a sí misma sin Jason a su lado, porqué al final de cuentas Jason no estaría siempre a su lado.

-Señorita, ya llegamos -le informó el conductor.

Ella le agradeció y pagó antes de ver donde se encontraba.

-¡Por amor a Vongola! ¿Papá que has hecho?

Una zona residencial se extendía frente a ella, lo único que podía ver era un barrio pacífico lleno de casas...¡No espera! No eran casas, eran mansiones enormes que probablemente costaban una fortuna, y ella no podía encontrar con la vista ningún lugar que pareciese que habitaría una chica de dieciséis años.

Rápidamente se aseguró de estar en la dirección correcta y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente es era su barrio, solo que su casa se encontraba más adentró.

Camino con sus maletas hasta el lugar indicado.

 _¡Oh por kami-sama!_

Frente a ella se alzaba una gran mansión, de la cual ella tenía las llaves.

Rápidamente se paró en la puerta, metió las llaves y entro en el amplió hall.

-¿Hola?

Escucho varios pasos, provenientes de todas partes, y en unos segundos estaba rodeada por un personal bien uniformado de cinco personas.

-¡Bienvenida señorita Black!

Anouk los miro conmocionada.

 _Papá... ¿Pero qué has hecho?_

* * *

 **Puueeesss... hace mucho que quería escribir algo de KnB porque ¡Bueno! ¿Quién no querría estar en una historia con los sensualones de la Kiseki no Sedai y Seirin? ¡Sin mencionar a los demás equipos! *Literal se le cae la baba* y no podía sacarme esto de la cabeza... ¡Yo y mis crossovers XD! Bueno si les gusta seré feliz y la continuare obviamente... sino pues... en fin...**

 **Saludos :3**


	2. 001: Vecinos y Seirin

**Hola! Vale antes de continuar quería aclarar algunas cosas:**

 **Primero: esta historia podría pasar de clasificació porque más adelante probablemente haya lemon y desde el principio Anouk se da cuenta de lo sensuales que son los de la Kiseki no Sedai.**

 **Segundo: Anouk Black es un personaje bastante… especial… que quizá no agrade a muchos, por lo que les sugiero que a menos que quieran escuchar las cosas más estúpidas, las situaciones más extrañas y estúpidas, salgan de esta historia, so les gustara**

 **Tercero: Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura COINCIDENCIA… vale en realidad es culpa de MTV y de que no me gusta mucho pensar en los personajes secundarios u.u'**

 **BUENO DEJO MI PALABRERIA Y EMPECEMOS EL CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

Anouk llevó sus maletas con ayuda de su nuevo mayordomo a su alcoba.

Esta se encontraba en el tercer piso, y como era lógico para todo el mundo -excepto la Black- la mansión no contaba con un ascensor.

-Mooo~… yo realmente quería una casa con ascensor -lloriqueo la chica -para empezar yo creí que viviría en un apartamento ¡No en un barrio de niños ricos!

Mientras la pendeja Anouk lloraba porque quería un penthouse empezó a desempacar no se dio cuenta de que desde la otra ventana un chico la observaba con el ceño fruncido y se preguntaba "¿Desde cuando tenemos vecinos?"

* * *

La Black finalmente había terminado de desempacar y se dirigió a la cocina, aunque no lo pareciese ella comía mucho más de lo normal.

Cuando llegó se encontró con su chef personal.

-Hola Luke, ¿Qué tenemos para cenar? -preguntó sentándose en uno de los taburetes y apoyándose en el mesón.

-Lo que la señorita Black desee.

Ella frunció el ceño y le dijo:

-Primero solo dime Anouk, segundo yo cenare lo que puedas cocinar para mí y tercero ¿Qué edad tienes? No pareces pasarme por más de cinco años.

Ciertamente él lucia bastante joven, ella no podía verlo en ese instante por el gorro de cocina pero sabía que él tenía un lindo cabello rubio que parecía ser muy sedoso y suave, y además de que poseía unos ojos de color azul brillantes, que le transmitían paz por algún motivo, además de que -y aunque la castaña no el admitiese-él era completamente sexy, sobre todo por el piercing en su labio.

-Tengo veinte años -le respondió -yo tengo que saber que quiere para cocinárselo, Seño...

-¡Anouk! - exclamó ella golpeando el mesón con ambas palmas.

Luke subió la manos en señal d rendición.

-Okey, okey Anouk... Pero aun así tienes que decirme que quieres para comer.

-Moooo~… mmm... ¿Wafles?

Luke le sonrió y la Black tenía que admitir que tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del planeta tierra, le habló un poco sobre él mientras preparaba los wafles, él era un amigo muy cercano de su jardinero, su mayordomo principal y de su _repair boy_.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Reborn al meterla en una casa llena de chicos casi de su edad y endemoniadamente sexys?

Pues a menos de que la estuviese alentando a tener "acción" a sus dieciséis, ella no tenía ni idea.

Mientras disfrutaba de su comida, el mayordomo principal hizo acto de presencia.

-Ashton ¿Quieres wafles? - le preguntó ella ofreciéndole la punta de uno de los suyos pinchada en su tenedor.

Él negó y se dirigió a Luke -Reborn-san esta al teléfono, quiere hablar contigo.

Luke salió rápidamente de la cocina. Y la Black miro interrogante a Ashton.

-Reborn-san nos contacta cada semana para saber sobre el estado de la casa y nuestro estado personal -le explicó.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó confundida.

\- Bueno para empezar hace mucho que cuidamos esta casa, es muy importante para Reborn-san, y nosotros no solo nos encargamos de esto sino también de nuestras propias vidas.

-Entonces aparte de trabajar aquí estudian -aseguró la chica.

-Correcto.

-¡Sugoi! -exclamó asombrada -increíble Ashton-kun.

Él chico se sonrojo y la miro con sus ojos verde claro, aunque la Black juraba que esa tarde eran del color de la arena.

-¡Tu eres la ojou-sama aquí! ¡No debes ser tan cortés con tus empleados! -la regaño.

\- Y tú no deberías regañarme -añadió ella -de todas formas eso no importa, aquí todos somos amigos, y no me llames así dime Anouk.

-Yo no...

-Anouk-san -la castaña volteo y se encontró con los ojos cafés de Calum, quien llevaba el teléfono en las manos -Reborn -san quiere saber si quieres que te compre el rifle de francotirador, que vieron la semana pasada en...

-¡SIII, PAPÁ COMPRALO Y ENVIALO PRONTO! - chilló en el auricular y dejando sordo y Calum en el proceso.

-¡Ojou-sama no grite! -reprendió nuevamente Ashton.

La Black hizo un puchero y accedió. Finalmente término de comer y se fue nuevamente a su alcoba. Anouk nunca supo que fuerza legendaria y bendita fue la que le hizo girar la cabeza cuando pasaba al lado de su cama, pero eso fue lo que hizo, giro para ver por la ventana y se encontró con un chico con un abdomen trabajado sacándose la camisa.

Ella cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡ITAA! -se quejó, incorporándose rápidamente -¡Estúpida alfombra!

La verdad si se había tropezado con la alfombra, cosa que no habría pasado si ella hubiese prestado atención a por donde caminaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó el chico desde la casa vecina.

Aunque para Anouk la pregunta había sonado muy fría y seca, respondió.

-¡Perfectamente! -giró a ver al muchacho y solo una palabra paso por su mente.

 _Violación._

No solo tenía unos abdominales que aunque no eran muy marcados eran increíbles, sino brazos fuertes, y -aunque no podía ver bien por la polera- estaba segura de que su pecho y hombros también eran envidiables a su edad. Pero sobre todo le gustaba su rostro, sus rasgos a pesar de ser finos reflejaban un semblante duro y autoritario, sobre todo esos ojos heterocromáticos que la miraban como si pudiese pisotearla.

Vale... Quizá eso último no le gustaba, y sin embargo se sentía atraída por él como una polilla a la luz.

-Te está sangrando la nariz -le hizo notar.

 _¡¿_ _Como quieres que no me sangre?!_ _¡_ _Si me rompí la cara contra el piso!_ _¡_ _Y por tu culpa de paso!_

-Si gracias por decírmelo -ella se dirigió al baño y empezó a tratar la herida, era curioso puesto que no sentía dolor ni nada por el estiló. Eso le hacía cuestionarse si en verdad había sido una caída grave.

 _Pero valió la pena..._

El solo recordar la gran vista que había tenido era suficiente para hacerla feliz.

Cuando se dio cuenta la nariz le estaba sangrando nuevamente.

Definitivamente no había sido el golpe.

* * *

Después de dos semanas ya era el momento más esperado por la Black (y no, no me refiero a que finalmente violara a su vecino) su primer día en la preparatoria.

Ella le dio una patada a la puerta al salir y grito:

-¡Seirin allí voy!

-Ojou-sama no patee la puerta -pidió amablemente Ashton.

-Tú deja de decirme Ojou-sama y veremos -ella le restó importancia con un gesto.

-Dejando eso de lado - irrumpió Luke -¿De verdad planeas llegar a Seirin en bicicleta?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿En qué más podría llegar? ¿En avión?

Luke río mientras que Ashton soltaba un suspiró.

-Michael te puede llevar.

-No gracias, quiero vivir, además tu dijiste que ninguno de ustedes era especialmente bueno manejando -le recordó, mientras rememoraba la conversación que había tenido hace unos días con el rubio oscuro sobre como llegaban ellos a sus universidades cada día, tomando en cuenta que solo tenían en el garaje esa vieja limosina.

-¿Vas a llegar sudada entonces? -preguntó divertido Luke.

-Mejor sudada y viva que muerta y seca -ella sonrió y se montó a la bicicleta -Adem...

No pudo terminar su oración, en ese preciso momento la puerta de la casa de enfrente se abría y un chico pelirrojo salía de esta.

Anouk trago duro y se despidió mientras empezaba a pedalear.

-¡Adiós! ¡Cuídense!

* * *

-¡Hola me quiero unir al club de baloncesto!

-Etto... Lo lamento, pero es el club de baloncesto masculino -le explicó apenada la chica tras la mesa de inscripción.

-P-pero... Bueno yo... Sé que Seirin no tiene un equipo femenino, y además yo realmente quiero jugar con ustedes desde que los vi el año pasado en la Inter High -le explicó.

Parecía que iba a negar nuevamente cuando el chico de lentes hablo.

-¿Tu nos viste en la Inter High?

-¡SI! ¡Estuvieron asombrosos! ¡Espere todo el año para entrar a Seirin y ustedes se conviertan en mis sempais!

El chico con lentes parecía alagado mientras que la chica a su lado seguía teniendo esa expresión de "lo lamento, pero no"

Anouk suspiro y decidió proponerle algo.

-¿Y si hacemos un trato? -preguntó -escucha, yo practicaré con ustedes , pero no participaré en los partidos a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, además de que me encargare de recabar información como si fuese una manager y limpiare la cancha luego de las prácticas ¿Te parece bien?

Ella sabía que se ponía una carga pesada, pero si podía jugar con esos chicos valía la pena, totalmente.

-Vale... Te espero mañana para la primera prueba -accedió la chica.

La Black salto de alegría y prometió no defraudarla antes de irse.

* * *

-¡Quítense la camiseta! -ordenó la entrenadora Aida Riko.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - preguntaron todos contrariados.

-Etto... ¿Yo también? -preguntó con un leve sonrojo la Black.

-Si... -Izuki y Hyuga levantaron el pulgar en señal de aprobación y fueron golpeados por Riko.

-No Black-kun a ti te veré luego cuando estemos solas -le explicó amablemente Riko.

Entonces ella fue con los sempais, quienes le explicaron lo que hacía Riko, su habilidad de escaneo, como ella podía ver el potencial y la fuerza en números, y eso era precisamente lo que hacía en esos momentos.

-Sugoi, Riko-sempai... -susurró para sí misma.

-¿Esta Kuroko-kun aquí? -pregunto Riko sin encontrar al nombrado.

-¡Oh! Ese chico de Teiko…

Riko escaneo el lugar antes de decir –Parece que no está hoy aquí… proseguiré con Black-kun antes de empezar la práctica…

-Um, disculpe -un voz plana se hizo presente.

 _¡¿Pero de donde carajos…?!_

-Soy Kuroko -Riko soltó un grito.

Anouk estaba a un paso de sacar las pistolas, sin embargó al ver al chico peli celeste supo de inmediato que no era una amenaza, aunque el no haberlo notado antes hacía que se le ericen los pelos, ella como hitman era perfectamente consciente de todo a su alrededor, y si había algo que no podía notar, probablemente terminaría muerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí? –pregunto conmocionado Hyuga.

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo.

 _¡No me jodas maldito fantasma!_

-¿Qué? ¿Este tipo era parte de la generación de los milagros? –pregunto Koganei –Él no podría haber sido regular.

-Por supuesto que no ¿Cierto Kuroko-kun? –pregunto el de lentes.

-He jugado en los juegos.

-¿Verdad?... ¿Qué?...

-¡¿Quéééé?! –mientras la castaña intentaba no reírse del _¡¿Quééé?! m_ ás épico que había escuchado, Riko le indicaba a Kuroko que se quitase la camisa.

Por algún motivo la Black se sonrojo.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene este sujeto de especial?_

Cuando Riko término con Kuroko Tetsuya, la llevó a la bodega.

-Quítate la camisa por favor -le pidió y ella obedeció.

Riko la estudió y se quedó perpleja, como si realmente no creyese en lo que veía, había visto de la misma forma a Kagami Taiga y a Kuroko.

Pero la castaña no podía decir si esa era o no una buena señal.

-Vístete, te veo afuera.

Riko salió antes que ella. Nerviosa, Anouk se vistió y cuando salió se encontró con todos lo sempais y sus compañeros de clase Riko paso su mirada por cada uno de ellos antes de decir:

-los veo que todos mañana, por favor sean puntuales.

-¡Si! -la castaña saltó -daré lo mejor de mi Riko-sempai.

Riko le sonrió, sin embargo Anouk sentía que su puesto en el equipo aún no estaba asegurado.

* * *

La hitman número dos de Vongola caminaba dando saltos mientras volvía a casa, ya era muy entrada la noche y ella quería volver lo más rápido posible para comer algo.

Se había quedado bastante tiempo con Riko-sempai, ella le había pedido ayuda para ordenar un poco en el depósito y hacer el inventario de los balones de basketball.

De paso había conocido un poco a la entrenadora del equipo de Seirin.

Estaba bastante distraída cuando se tropezó con una irregularidad en la acera. Literalmente ella rodó como dos metros y casi la atropella un camión. Se incorporó y se encontró frente a dos personas muy familiares.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? -le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Black-san ¿Se encuentra bien? -le preguntó el peli celeste.

Tardó unos segundos en entender quiénes eran los chicos frente a ella.

-Aahhh... Cejas de muppet-kun y Casper-kun, que alegría verlos.

-¡¿A quien le dices Cejas de muppet, Teme?!

-Creo que es a ti, Kagami-kun.

-¡Ya lo sé bastardo!

-¿Y entonces por qué preguntas? -la castaña se aliso el uniforme y se sacudió el polvo y miro a los dos chicos tras la red –De todas formas ¿Qué hacen aquí los dos solos? ¿Practican? ¿Se sacan la madre? ¿Yaoi? ¿Todas las anteriores?

-¡Maldita…!

-Estábamos practicando Black-san

-Ya veo… ¿One on One? –ella paso la reja que se interponía entre la cancha de baloncesto y su persona y se aproximó a Kagami, quitándole el balón -¿Quiere alguno de ustedes competir conmigo?

Al principio creyó que se reirían de ella, ya que, no solo se veía débil y delicada, sino que su baja estatura no ayudaba mucho.

Sin embargo Kagami le sonrió y le dijo:

-Tengo un buen instinto para saber quién es bueno. Las personas que pueden tener éxito tienen un olor diferente al resto. Y tú… no eres para nada débil.

 _Pues que buen instinto ¡Deberías ser hitman!_

Ella empezó a sacarse la chompa del uniforme pero…

-¡¿Q-que c-crees que h-haces?! –pregunto un sonrojado Kagami.

-Black-san no se desnude aquí por favor, estamos en un lugar público –le dijo "para su información" Kuroko.

-¡Baka! –ella se sonrojo - ¡No puedo jugar con esta cosa incomoda encima… ¡Y ni que no tuviese nada debajo!

-¡Pospongamos nuestro juego! Para… eh… otro día. Yo de todas formas tengo que irme –Kagami, haciendo gala de su agilidad y rapidez, tomo sus cosas del suelo y se fue más rápido que Speedy Gonzales.

-Yo también tengo que irme, aunque me habría gustado verla jugar, Black-san, siento que también podría ser mi luz.

La castaña se quedó allí confundida por mucho tiempo, y entonces se fue, dejando la cancha.

* * *

 **Eso es todo! :3 espero que el capítulo no hubiese estado muy aburrido y que Anouk no hubiese parecido tan pervertida y rara jajaja… vale quizá lo último no es posible pero buenooo…**

 **Espero que les guste. Y gracias a quienes comentaron.**

 **Saludos :3**


End file.
